Isil Ganar, les enfants des ténèbres
by Noria Longleaf
Summary: 4 enfants se retrouvent orphelins, leur maison a cramé, et puis après... ils partent en Gondor à cheval sans rien ou presque ! Ma première fic...
1. Premier chapitre

Isil Ganar, les fils des ténèbres

Petite explication avant de commencer tout ça : cette fic a été écrite par… moi ! (Non c'est pas vrai ?)

Mais certains personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et je remercie LilyLilas que je viens juste de lire pour deux ou trois inspirations…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Maman ! Maman !

Une petite voix juvénile perçait dans le grave mouvement de basson du bruissement de la mer. Une enfant sortit alors d'une cabane pour aller au bord de la mer.

Qu'y-a-t'il, Faï ? répondit un jeune garçon.

Maman, elle est où ?

Bébé, tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Hein ? C'est ça ? Elle est dans la maison ! intervint une femme d'âge mûr.

Ah !

Attends un peu Faï, j'arrive.

Le garçon s'habilla et vit (Big Problemo) une horde d'Orques en train de brûler la maison.

Faï ! Reviens ! Cache-toi !

La petite releva la tête, poussa un petit cri de terreur et se nicha tout en bas de la plage, dans une hutte en sable qu'elle avait faite elle-même et qui était de taille à l'abriter. Le garçon, quant à lui, se cacha dans un renfoncement des rochers surplombant la mer.

Lorsque les Orques furent partis, ils sortirent tous deux, tremblants, de leurs caches.

Dagan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Voir si les frères et sœurs sont encore là.

Oh, j'ai peur, Dagan !

Faï, tais-toi, je t'en prie.

Ils contournèrent les cendres de la maison et virent une jeune fille d'environ 11 ans tenant par la main une petite fille de 8 ans.

Et maman ? demanda Faï.

Non.

Miliü, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? sanglota Dagan à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

On va partir et on va aller en Gondor. Ils n'ont brûlé que les murs de la maison. Faï, va chercher le matériel de voyage le plus léger possible. Dagan, va vite prendre de l'argent. Noria, occupe-toi des chevaux. Moi, je vais préparer nos coutelas.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Et voilà ! Résumé du chapitre : 4 enfants se retrouvent orphelins et partent en Gondor (800 km de là) tous seuls comme des grands…

Si vous n'aimez pas qqchose, envoyez-moi une review et si vous aimez, je vous en donne aussi la permission.

Les chapitres suivants, je vais essayer de les faire plus longs. Bye-bye !


	2. Chevauchée

Deuxième chapitre sorti tout de suite (5 minutes ) après : pas de reviews reçues… Snif !

Rappel : les personnages s'appellent Faï (prononcer Fayi), Dagan (Dagane), Miliü (Miliu) et Noria (non c'est pas moi c'est une autre Noria la preuve je suis magicienne)

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Faï revint, les bras chargés de cartes, de vêtements, de chaussures et d'outils divers pour voyager. Noria, elle, attendait, assise sur un caillou, et regardait une carte en grommellant des choses incompréhensibles.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Noria ?

Que le Gondor, c'est loin !

À combien de temps ?

Au moins trois jours !

Dagan revint alors, avec une petite sacoche, en disant qu'il l'avait remplie de sous d'argent et qu'il y avait mis leurs pièces de naissance, qui valaient trois pièces d'or chacune. Miliü, quelques couteaux en main, en donna un à chaque enfant et en garda deux pour elle, un pour se défendre et tanner la peau si les habits étaient trop abîmés, l'autre pour faire la cuisine.

Mince ! J'ai oublié !

Elle prit trois sacs de voyages accrochés au flanc de la jument et les remplit de vivres.

Voilà ! On peut y aller !

Et ils partirent.

Le soir venu… 

Miliü, le soleil va se coucher, et puis j'ai faim, moi !

Nous allons nous arrêter mais attends un peu.

Pourquoi ?

C'est comme ça.

Les enfants allaient au grand galop sur leurs beaux chevaux chargés.

Ils passèrent devant un village, puis s'arrêtèrent dans une petite forêt.

Le lendemain matin 

Debout, bande de flemmards ! Il est huit heures !

Les trois enfants se réveillèrent en grommelant.

Pourquoi tu nous réveilles ?

Parce que cette nuit j'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai monté la garde et maintenant je suis crevée et pas vous ! tempêta Noria.

Dagan hurla lui aussi : «Tais-toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à dormir ce n'est pas mon problème !»

Noria se mit à menacer de retourner aux cendres de la maison et d'y rester jusqu'à ses quinze ans. Les trois autres la pressèrent de partir et préparèrent leurs chevaux. Elle en fut si triste qu'elle décida de les suivre quand même.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée sans s'arrêter et sans manger. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, ils s'endormirent tous, épuisés.

Le lendemain matin 

Debout, bande de flemmards ! Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il est… il est… enfin bon, vu que ma montre est cassée je vais juste dire qu'il est tard ! (En fait, il est midi).

J'ai faim ! hurla Noria

Moi aussi ! hurlèrent son frère et sa sœur.

Dagan et Faï firent de la cuisine et servirent un bol de légumes à toute leur famille.

Miom, ch'est chbon !

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Allez, eh bien c'est comme tout à l'heure pour le premier chapitre : Si vous n'aimez pas qqchose, envoyez-moi une review et si vous aimez, je vous en donne aussi la permission.


End file.
